Seasons change
by Tominus
Summary: There is just something about the seasons, and the things that go along with it, like Sandy's tree. when the seasons change so dose the tree, and when the leaves fall, she hibernates, and to him, if feels like shes gone.
1. Tree

Again I enter her treedome, Im happy that I get to spend time with her, to be honest, more than any other of my friends, but it shatters my heart everytime I see that big oak tree, planted in the center of the dome. Yea sure thats where she lives, and where some of our precious memories happened, but there is something more to that, in my head its like an hour glass, telling me that time is running out.

Every day it changes, leaves fall, leaves grow, every year it blooms with its beautiful green leaves, and at the end, they fall. I used to love the season fall, because of all the beautiful leaves, when they would change from green, to yellow, to orange, then red, and finally brown, sure there are many other leaves that I used to think that didnt count until now.

You see that all changed, when I met her, and now they all count, especially the last one. I still remember that day as if it were yestarday, yes, and the weird part wasnt the air, its was my stomach, not once had I felt for someone, not even my mother. No theses feelings were different than my usual feelings, I couldnt just fight the fellings felt that day, and still feeling, but anyways, back to my point. Me and Sandy would play and sometimes just hang out, but then leaves started to fall, and I smiled, I picked one up and admired it, I've never really seen a real Fall leaf so a gazed at it, but my admiring stopped when I heard a sigh, I turn to see that Sandy had her head down, I thought I had done something wrong, and asked her what was wrong and she said, " Its almost time," "Time for what?" I asked, and she sighed again, "Its almost time, for me to got to sleep," "so" I said thinking that it was just a sleep, but nothing like what she had said," Im gonna have ta go to sleep for the Whole winter" "Why?" "Its a land thing you wouldnt understand" "I'll try" I said, and she exsplained it to me, I got to admit though, I am one big cry baby, because I was like, "What no, you cant, how are we supposed to play together?" she just looked at me, "Spongebob, calm down, thats not for 3 months, we have enough time" and I started to calm down a little bit, and decide to smile. Just a few days before she had to sleep, I had promised her that I'd spend what ever remaining time i had with her, sure her games were painful, but not as bad as her not being here for the Whole 5 months.

. . . .

I walk into the treedome, and I sit on the picnic table, and wait for Sandy to come over, and she dose, and she sits next to me, she leans her back against the table, and her legs crossed, and she runs her fingers through the fur on the top of her head, "so whatcha want buddy?" "Nothing reall, just want to hang out with you is all" "Alright, but hay wouldnt you rather ang out with Patrick, or squidward?" "naw, you'er way better than them, shh dont tell them I said that" I wink. So me and Sandy just hang out, she makes her famous tea and cookies.

. . . .

Well Im gonna stop right, here


	2. When leaves fall

Spongebob and Sandy were now just playing their games, a session of Karate, every once in a while Spongebob would pin her down, and then she would pin him down. This would go on for a while, until Spongebob pined her down again, both laughing for a little bit. Then Spongebob rolled off of her and lied down on the soft green grass, and just staired at the sky (sea?), Sandy did so too. Spongebob and Sandy were talking about who won, and they started to talk about the sky and how beauiful it is.

Spongebob closed his eyes, and took a relaxing breath in, and out, Sandy had also closed her eyes. It was a beauitful day, everything was just great. Sandy had her sprinklers on, and the sponge could breath and not have to wear a helemt. Spongebob and Sandy were both relaxing.

Then things began to change, as a single leaf fluttered down from the big oak tree, and it had landed on Spongebob's nose, which it made his eyes open, and he sat up, and the leaf fell to the grownd, and looked up to where it came from, and he knew, as more leaves fell, he sighed. Sandy had heard his sigh and so she opened her eyes, and looked at Spongebob, and seen that he was sitting, and he was looking up at her tree, "Spongebob, whats wrong?" she asked in concern, "Well nothing really, but just the fact that the leaves are falling" "so, they fall every day" "So, you will have to sleep for the WHOLE winter" "oh, but why are you sad? its not like you have," "Im sad because, I wont get to see you, without getting killed that is" "Oh, but its not that long, " "Yea easy for you to say, but five months to me its too long, I wont get to play with you, or learn anything, and I wont get to see you, and the worst part is, I wont get to see you, oh wait I already said that" "Well anyways you dont have to worry about that until winter, and its the begining of Fall" "Yea but dont you know that Fall is one of the Shortest seasons? and that Fall isnt really a season?" Sandy thought for a mintute, "yea, but come on thats not for a while so lets try having fun for now ok" "ok" said Spongebob letting a small smile cross his face.

Sandy that rolled on top of the sponge, and giggled, "looks like I win" she laughed, then Spongebob slipped out from under her and started to run, "Catch me if you can!" he yelled.

ONE WEEK LATER:

My more leaves fell, and Spongebob decided to help his friend Sandy rake them up, and since the leaves just started to fall, there werent many leaves to be raked. Spongebob and Sandy were now just hanging out eating cookies and drinking tea, and Spongebob said, "Man Im going to miss your delicious Tea and cookies, but Im going to miss you more." he said drinking some more of his tea, and cookie, he took his helmet off to eat the cookies, he could go a little bit without water. Secertly Sandy thought it was kinda, cute the way he ate and slurped the tea that was in his helmet.

Spongebob and Sandy had finished the tea and cookies, and were just talking, SpongeBob usually being quite a jokester, making her laugh. They were just having their time.

ONE MONTH LATER:

Spongebob was at Sandy's treedome, helping her again with the leaves, and this time there was A lot of leaves, but they finished the job, now there was a medium sized pile. Spongebob and Sandy were playing Karate, and well Sandy's sprinklers were on again, and so Spongebob didnt need the helmet.

The two were jumping around, pinining each other down, laughing, and just being their comptitive selves. Until Sandy had accidentally scattered all the leaves, making them flutter down. Sandy looked at the leaves, "Shot" and when her gaurd was down Spongebob Pinned her down, "Hay Thay wasnt fair, I wasnt payin attention" "Well, you do the samething to me" Spongebob looked up at the falling leaves, orange, yellow, and red, "Thats beautiful, but nothings like you" said Spongebob, and he looked back down to Sandy.

For some reason Sandy looked different in the Sponge's eyes, and he seemed different to her too. It wasnt a bad kind of different, it was luring. Spongebob looked into her eyes, and than he looked back to her lips, and she did the same, Spongebob picked Sandy up on her feet. They were getting closer, they were so close that their lips were literally an inch apart, and then it happened. They touched lips, and then they parted, than Sandy kissed him again, and this time a little deeper. Their tongues invaded each others mouths. Then they separated, and they blushed. Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other, and Sandy says "You wanna clean theses leaves up now?" "oh, sure"

They got busy raking up the leaves again.

. . . . .

Well, how was that?


	3. Winters come

Heres the new chapter

It had been 2 and half months, and now the time that he had beed dreading has come, and now she must sleep. Winter has come and the first crystal fell, as she fell into a deep slumber. Sandy knew that he would be in her dreams for until spring. Spongebob knew as well, and it wasnt as bad as it used to be, they were now something.

Until spring she would be missed dearly, Spongebob knew that he couldnt see her, well he can, but not without being almost killed. So he would wait, and wait he did, he worked, and got ready for christmas, wrapped presents, and handed them to people, he had also gotten Sandy two things, but would wait until she awoke to give it to her "Oh come on Spongebob what did you get her?" ''Shh, dont tall anyone, but i got her a special plant, and a ring'' Spongebob winked. Spongebob had a merry christmas, and his spring was amazing.

THE

End

Well thats all folks


End file.
